general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Gia Campbell (Marisa Ramirez)
Andrea Pearson (2002-03) |image1 = File:GiaCMR.jpg |caption1 = Marisa Ramirez as Gia Campbell |image2 = File:GiaAP.png |caption2 = Andrea Pearson as Gia Campbell |years = 2000-03 |creator = Robert Guza, Jr. Meg Bennett |introducer = Wendy Riche (GH) Julie Hanan Carruthers (PC) |first = July 28, 2000 (on GH) |last = October 22, 2003 (on GH) |cause = Left town to pursue a law degree |nickname = Sparky, Princess Sparky (by Nikolas) |ethnicity = African American |gender = Female |occupation = Attorney |parents = Florence Campbell |siblings = Marcus Taggert (maternal half) Unknown sister (paternal half) |romances = Nikolas Cassadine (engaged; deceased) Lucky Spencer (kissed) Stavros Cassadine (dated)Stavros was using the alias Lucien Cane at the time. Zander Smith (lovers; deceased) }} Gia Campbell was a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. She was portrayed by actress Marisa Ramirez from July 2000 to 2002 and Andrea Pearson from 2002 until 2003, when the character left town. Gia was apart of General Hospital's "Teen Scene" in the early 2000s along with Emily Bowen-Quartermaine, Nikolas Cassadine, Lucky Spencer and Elizabeth Webber. She is the daughter of Florence Campbell, the sister of Marcus Taggert and the ex-fiancée of Nikolas Cassadine. Storylines |-|2000-01= Gia arrived in Port Charles in July 2000. While at a rave, she saw Emily Bowen-Quartermaine leave and go to a hotel with an older man, who in actuality was an undercover cop. Gia immediately assumed that Emily was using drugs and since Emily was a Quartermaine and was supposed to be "prim" and "proper" Gia decided to used this as ammo to blackmail her. Gia's blackmail did not sit well with Emily's friends Lucky Spencer and Elizabeth Webber, but when the truth came out that Emily was not using drugs, Gia learned all about the murder mystery and the undercover cop. Reluctantly Gia agreed to begin working with the other teens to try and catch Zander Smith, the suspected murderer. After working together to solve the mystery, Gia grew close with Nikolas Cassadine and they formed a friendship of sorts. She was in need of a place to live and Nikolas graciously allowed her to take the spare room in his cottage rent free. Gia's mother Florence Campbell was already unhappy with Gia's decision to drop out of college and when she heard of her daughter's new living arrangement, she was livid and demanded that Gia return home with her. But Gia remained set on staying with Nikolas and tried to find away to provide for herself. She got a job as a public relations assistant for AJ Quartermaine's football team to try and pay her own way and not have to rely on her mother or give into her demands. Gia continued to live with Nikolas and as they grew closer, they finally gave into their attraction and made love. Shortly thereafter, they started dating. Gia then reached out to new endeavors and aspired to be the new Face of Deception, a signature model for the cosmetic company owned by Laura Spencer, Nikolas' mother. Gia was up against her rival Elizabeth for the part and played dirty to ensure that Elizabeth wouldn't be chosen. Laura wanted Elizabeth to be the model, but Laura's partner Carly Corinthos was positive that Gia was the better choice. Behind Laura's back, Carly arranged for Gia to do a photo shoot with Lucky. On the night Laura was going to announce Elizabeth as the new Face, Carly had Gia lock Laura on the roof of General Hospital to stop her. After realizing that Elizabeth didn't want the job anyway and seeing the amazing pictures of Gia, Laura named Gia as the new Face of Deception. Things were finally looking up for Gia, but that all came to a startling halt when Nikolas dumped her. What Gia didn't know was that this move was part of a scam to protect Lucky and to find out once and for all what Nikolas' grandmother Helena Cassadine was up to. Nikolas was still in love with Gia, but he pretended to want Elizabeth to make Helena happy. Heartbroken, Gia tried to move on with her life and briefly dated Lucien Cane, a man that Lucky despised for unknown reasons. During this time Gia also formed a closer friendship with Lucky Spencer and the two even shared a kiss after Helena erased all of Lucky's memories, effectively erasing his love for Elizabeth. Gia figured out that Helena was behind Lucky's sudden loss of love for Elizabeth and decided to help him. She distracted Helena in order to help Elizabeth steal the Ice Princess, the key to Lucky's programming and reversing the memory loss. Gia tried to reunite with Nikolas and the two even shared a kiss on the docks, but Nikolas quickly went back to his act and cast her aside. In retaliation, Gia attempts to make Nikolas jealous by dating Lucien in front of him. After their date, Lucien tried to sleep with Gia, but she denied him because she was still in love with Nikolas. She decided that Nikolas needed to get away from the Cassadines and she tried to get Elizabeth to help her, but when she refused, Gia realized that Elizabeth and Nikolas weren't really in love. She went to confront Nikolas and overheard Helena telling him to kill Elizabeth. Gia freaked out and tried to warn Elizabeth and she even attempted to protect her from Nikolas. When neither Lucky nor the cops would help her, she went to try to stop Nikolas herself, but she realized that she was too late when she found Nikolas with a "dead" Elizabeth. As Gia was threatening to call the police and telling Nikolas what a horrible person he was, Elizabeth woke up, much to her relief. Nikolas then filled Gia in on the plan and she forced Nikolas to let her help him. After being honest with one another they reconciled and made love. Nikolas told Gia all about meeting his father and she comforted him seeing that he was obviously upset. Later, she found a picture of Nikolas with his father Stavros Cassadine and realized that the man she had been dating, Lucien Cane, was actually Stavros. Before she could warn Nikolas of the deception, Lucien showed up and took her to the room that he had decorated for Nikolas' mother Laura. When Nikolas showed up with Laura, Stavros locked Nikolas in the room with Gia. Stavros and Helena were soon defeated and Gia and Nikolas made it out of Helena's underground maze without getting hurt. After surviving this ordeal, Nikolas and Gia planned to move on with their lives and got engaged to marry. They moved in together at Wyndemere and Gia devoted most of her time to trying to convince Nikolas that he wasn't going to turn into his father. She even gave up her modeling career for him. |-|2002-03= After completing the photo-shoot for her final layout as the Face of Deception, Gia celebrated with a glass of champagne at the Port Charles Grill. On the way home with Elizabeth, she ran a red light and plowed right into a car driven by Courtney Matthews, Sonny Corinthos' newfound sister. Nikolas worked hard to make it seem like Courtney ran the red light and not Gia and even though Gia knew that she was truly responsible, Nikolas wouldn't let her take the blame. He even paid off a witness to say that he saw Courtney run the light and not Gia. When his grandmother Helena escaped from custody, she hid out at Wyndemere, but Nikolas let her go, so that he could focus on protecting Gia and his part in the accident cover up. However, Elizabeth recovered from the accident and eventually remembered what really happened despite Nikolas' efforts to keep her distracted and in the dark. Elizabeth berated them for lying to her and making her lie to the police, but Gia didn't end up going to jail. Instead, Courtney surprisingly called a truce and enlisted her help in finding out if the Quartermaines, especially her husband AJ, were lying to her. Gia's brother, Marcus Taggert was disappointed that Gia let Nikolas cover up her part in the accident. As a result, he hired a private investigator to dig up evidence against Nikolas and through the PI, Taggert got a tape of Nikolas confessing to his involvement in the cover up. Taggert used the tape as leverage to threaten Gia into leaving Nikolas but ultimately, Gia told Taggert that she wouldn't leave Nikolas and the issue was dropped. As time went on Nikolas began to notice that Gia missed her old modeling job and yearned to be back in the spotlight. So Nikolas used his fortune to make Gia famous again by getting her on several different magazine covers. Gia had a hard time working with a "hands-on" photographer for one shoot so Lucky stepped in to save the day, making Nikolas jealous. Gia grew tired of their bickering, and decided to try and bridge the gap between the two brothers. She urged Lucky to reach out to Nikolas as he grieved for his Aunt Kristina Cassadine who had been killed in a warehouse explosion. Soon after, Lucky enlisted Nikolas' help when he discovered Rick Webber dead in the Jones' attic. Afraid that his father Luke Spencer was responsible, Lucky and Nikolas put Rick's body in a car and push it off a cliff to make it look like an accident. Gia then called the police as an anonymous witness. Scott Baldwin caught on immediately and jailed Lucky, but let Gia and Nikolas off the hook. Later, Gia and Nikolas stole a key to a locker from Rick's stuff and discovered a human skull in the locker. They turned it over to Alexis Davis who used it to get Scott to let Lucky out of jail. Gia was not happy that Nikolas had financed her modeling return and in the end, she gave up modeling in favor of working as a legal assistant for Alexis. She also helped Nikolas and Ned Ashton with Alexis' campaign for District Attorney. In her enthusiasm for the campaign, Gia challenged opponent Scott Baldwin to a public debate with Alexis. She later explained to an upset Alexis that Scott obviously had something up his sleeve and she bought them the necessary time to figure out what it is. Although Nikolas and Lucky got caught searching Scott's office, Gia and Nikolas eventually got their hands on the tape of Laura confessing to Rick's murder. They then turned it over to Alexis, who took it to Scott and threatened to release it to the press. The tape however, never got released due to some maneuvering by Scott. As Alexis became increasingly distracted with her young daughter Kristina Corinthos-Davis and the Luis Alcazar murder trial, Gia had to cover for her more and more. This meant that she was spending less time with Nikolas and he voiced his displeasure to her several times. He also wasn't too happy either when she got herself into trouble for pretending to be a lawyer in Alexis' absence. Alexis forgave her for that one, but Nikolas and Gia began to grow further apart nevertheless. She was neglecting their wedding plans and Nikolas wanted to ask her to elope, but she stopped him with the news that she was returning to law school. When Alexis was representing Brenda Barett in the murder trial, Gia got a little overzealous and pretended to be an assistant to the DA in order to secretly tape an interview with a protected witness. Her brother taggert found out about the tape and demanded that she give it to him. Alexis wasn't too happy about her actions, but still kept her on as an assistant. Gia and Nikolas' relationship got even more strained when Gia took more of an interest in Zander Smith's life. Zander had repeatedly gotten into trouble with drugs and the cops and Gia was trying to convince him to turn his life around. They grew even closer as Zander shared some secrets of his past with her and she gave a listening ear. Nikolas became extremely jealous of Zander and Gia's new-found closeness and even tried to pay Zander to leave town. When Gia found out about his actions, she was very angry and after a fight, the two broke off their engagement. After ending her engagement with Nikolas, Gia began to focus on Zander more and more and they became very good friends. They even teamed up with Zander's father Cameron Lewis to help Alexis during her trial for the murder of Luis Alcazar. Gia even obtained an internship with Scott to try to get dirt on how he was going to prosecute Alexis, but Gia's hopes for a deeper relationship with Zander were crushed when Emily Bowen-Quartermaine returned to Port Charles. Emily played with Zander's heart for awhile before ultimately pushing him away and moving on to Nikolas. Gia and Zander then started to become more than friends. Eventually Gia found out that the real reason Emily pushed Zander away was because she had breast cancer and didn't want him to watch her suffer and die. Gia confronted Emily and she begged Gia to be with Zander since she couldn't and she wanted him to be happy. Gia's feelings for Zander were only growing, so she agreed to Emily's wish. But when Emily told her later on that she felt jealous of Gia's relationship with Zander, Gia got angry and was even more devastated when she saw Emily finally tell Zander the truth. She was sure that when Zander found out the truth, he would leave her to be there for Emily. Later when both Zander and Gia discovered that Emily had developed real feelings for Nikolas, they slept together. Afterwards, Gia told him that it was a mistake since he was still in love with Emily and she finally let him go. She even helped him get dressed for his hospital wedding ceremony with Emily and when Zander and Emily appeared to be headed for splitsville only weeks later, she urged Zander to keep fighting for his marriage. When the Nikolas, Emily, and Zander ordeal finally ended, Gia faded into the background and was last seen heading off to law school in 2003. Crimes Committed *Blackmailed Emily; was never charged 2000 *Locked Laura on the roof to prevent her from announcing Elizabeth as the face of Deception 2001 *Ran a red light and crashed into Courtney's car and then covered it up 2002 *Stole money from Nikolas' safe to give to a fugitive Helena 2002 *Helped Nikolas and Lucky make it look like Rick Webber got drunk and died in a car accident 2002 *Impersonated an assistant to the DA and taped an interview with a protected witness 2003 Health and Vitals *Slight injury in car accident when she ran a red light 2002 References External links *Who's Who in Port Charles: Gia Campbell Category:Characters Category:Characters created by Meg Bennett Category:Characters created by Robert Guza, Jr. Category:Characters introduced by Julie Hanan Carruthers Category:Characters introduced by Wendy Riche Category:Fictional African-Americans Category:Fictional lawyers Category:Fictional models Category:Fictional people in fashion Category:General Hospital characters Category:Port Charles characters Category:2000s